1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight system, and more particularly, to a headlight system that includes a radiator and a cooling device to speed up thermal dissipation.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
A conventional headlight 1 is disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally comprises a body 10 having a curved reflection surface 101 and defining a room 100. A light source 11, such as a Tungsten filament, a Xenon lamp or a Light Emitting Diode (LED), is located in the room 100. A separation board 12 is located at the front end of the body 10 and has a hole 120. A connection member 13 is connected to the front end of the body 10 and has a barrier unit 14 located in the connection member 13. The barrier unit 14 has a solenoid valve 140 and a barrier board 141. A lens 15 is connected to the connection member 13 by a frame 16. The light emitted from the light source 11 is reflected by the reflection surface 101 and passes through the lens 15. The barrier unit 14 controls the range and angle of the light beams so as to form the high beam and the low beam. However, the light projected by the reflection surface 101 is scattered and inadequate in brightness. Furthermore, the conventional headlight does not have a radiator so that the heat generated from the light source 11 is trapped within the room 100 of the body 10, and the heat may quickly damage the light source and other related parts.